


Close The Damn Door

by ejr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Vibrators, hoo boy, oh my god they were roommates, probably a little overstim, sorry victor hugo ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejr/pseuds/ejr
Summary: the typical "I walked in on my roomate jacking off and it was hot" fic





	Close The Damn Door

Living with Grantaire was by no means easy. Of course, Enjolras knows he doesn’t quite make the ideal housemate either, but Grantaire sure had a lot of habits that really got on every single last nerve Enjolras had.

He liked to leave empty cans in the sink instead of throwing them away. He liked to take hour long showers, use up all the hot water, and then complain when Enjolras was showering. He ate all of Enjolras’s leftover take out without asking. He was loud and messy. But worst of all, he never shut his bedroom door ever.

Really, he never closed it. Enjolras asks really nicely, he swears he does, but Grantaire refused. So Enjolras put up with his loud music. Put up with his orange scented incense. Put up with his obvious and somewhat sloppy partners drifting in an out of the apartment, in and out of Grantaire’s room, very clearly making it obvious what Grantaire was just up to with them.

Seriously. Did he have an aversion to shutting his door?  
Sure, Grantaire had a lot of good habits. When he was in the mood, he’d do all the dishes without being asked, and wasn’t opposed to sorting the bookshelves and sweeping the floors. When he felt bad, he’d buy Enjolras the chocolate that Grantaire knew he liked, and didn’t even eat a single square of it unless Enjolras offered it to him. He respected Enjolras’s workspace too and that was a big thing. If there was a loose paper with notes, or his laptop left open on the island in the kitchen, notepads full of essay ideas, they were left exactly as Grantaire found them. He knew better than to fuck with Enjolras’s working process.

But he never closed the _goddamn door_.

All in all, it didn’t become a huge problem until the day Enjolras came home from his volunteer work an hour earlier than he had planned. He was in a good mood, loosening his button up shirt and throwing his bag aside carelessly, seeking out Grantaire. Maybe they could go get dinner together or something.

Enjolras walks over to the end of the hall where Grantaire’s room resides, hand lifted and ready to knock on the door frame, but what he saw in Grantaire’s room- more specifically the middle of his bed- stopped him in his tracks and froze any greeting he had to say.

Enjolras had walked in on Grantaire having sex before. He never closed the damn door! But as often as it was, it was with random people off the streets. They usually were somewhat covered by sheets or clothes or whatnot. It was an awkward affair, but hadn’t ruined their friendship yet, so Enjolras just glossed over any time it happened.

But this, this was different. Oh god.

Grantaire was by himself this time, hips rocking as he ground down onto a pillow between his thighs. He wasn’t wearing jeans. Or underwear. Fuck, had Grantaire’s legs always looked that good? His shirt was pulled up around his chest and caught in his teeth, Grantaire’s hands dragging down his own torso as he moved. His face was flushed and he looked like he certainly was enjoying himself.

What shocked Enjolras the most though was that he was _completely silent_. Save for the gentle creaking of the bedframe, Grantaire wasn’t making a sound, not letting a single noise betray the pleasure he was certainly feeling.

This fact surprised Enjolras, and he must have let out a gasp or something that let Grantaire know he was there, because Grantaire’s head whipped up, shirt still caught in his teeth, and his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“Fuck, Enjolras!” Grantaire practically yells in surprise, pulling his shirt down to cover his junk, shrinking in on himself. “How long have you been standing there?” His voice grows higher pitched the longer he speaks.

“I- I just was gonna-” Enjolras fumbles. He raises his hands in surrender.

“Ohhhh my god.” Grantaire covers his face with his hands, which of course lets his shirt ride up enough to show his still achingly hard cock. “This is so embarrassing, holy fuck.”

“I’m sorry?” Enjolras offers, not really sure what to do next. A thick awkward silence falls between them and Enjolras doesn't know how to make the situation any better. The arousal in his gut certainly doesn’t help. Or that he can still see Grantaire’s trembling thighs.

“Well?” Grantaire is still flushed with embarrassment, but his eyes are determined as he meets Enjolras’s gaze. “Are you going to stand there, or what?”

“I-I don’t know?”

“You can either go away or help.”

“O-oh. Help?” Enjolras’s dick twitches in interest.

Grantaire wordlessly lifts his shirt again, this time on purpose, showing his dripping cock. Enjolras is confused, trying to understand what Grantaire is trying to tell him, until Grantaire lifts his hips a little and the neon purple of a dildo comes into view. Enjolras feels a little lightheaded from the blood rushing to his dick so fast.  
“I haven’t come yet. Are you going to help me get there, or are you going to leave?” Grantaire says, quirking an eyebrow up at Enjolras.

“Fuck, uh, if that’s an option, I think I’ll help?” Enjolras says, watching as Grantaire seats himself on the dildo again.

“Then get your skinny ass over here.” Grantaire commands, and Enjolras has no reason not to obey. He approaches the bed and kneels in front of Grantaire in the sheets.

“Lay back.” Enjolras says, pressing his fingertips to Grantaire’s chest.

“Enjolras.”

“Trust me.” Enjolras insists. Grantaire sighs, but aqueises, shifting the pillow out from his legs and laying back. Enjolras follows the movement with his eyes. Having Grantaire spread out for him like this was a wet dream come true, and for a moment Enjolras just takes it in, his hands curling losely on Grantaire’s spread thighs.

“How long have you been at it?” Enjolras asks, his voice rough and low. He wraps his fingers around the base of the dildo and presses it deeper into Grantaire, slowly, testing the waters.

“Thought I’d have more time, I was taking it slow, I’m not really sure. Feels like ages though.” Grantaire says plainly. His thighs twitch as Enjolras drags the dildo out slowly, just a little bit, before pushing it in.

“How naughty of you. How big is the toy?” Enjolras pulls on it again. Its thick, thicker than any toy Enjolras has ever owned, and he wants to know how deep its pressing into Grantaire.

“Don’t you dare take it out of me.” Grantaire practically growls. Enjolras smirks at Grantaire and does it anyway, pulling the toy out so that Grantaire feels every thick inch as it leaves him. His eyelids flutter as it drags past his prostate.

The toy is solid neon purple color and as it finally leaves Grantaire, Enjolras sees that it can vibrate, the switch hidden at the bottom, the tip of it buzzing slightly. Grantaire sighs in annoyance but hums in pleasure as Enjolras lets the slick tip of it rest against the join of his thigh.

“That’s hot.” Enjolras says, pressing it back against Grantaire’s entrance. “You like vibrators?”  
“Can’t get off on my own without them.” Grantaire admits. He eagerly accepts the thick dildo again, his legs spread, his hips rocking as Enjolras slowly presses it further. Grantaire’s chest heaves with quick breaths. Enjolras is basically rock hard now, but he wants to get Grantaire off as soon as he can.

The toy bottoms out and Enjolras teasingly grinds it into him for a second. “You wanna get off?”

“Don’t tease me.” Grantaire says, but shows no actual signs of being against the teasing motions Enjolras keeps up with the toy.

“Mm, you asked for help, this is how I want to help. I said, do you want to cum?” Enjolras leans over Grantaire a little. “I can play with you like this all day, but it’s up to you.” He feels for the switch on the toy, turning it up one level further.

“Fuck,” Grantaire moans, brow furrowing as the pleasure rocks through his body. “Fuck, I should have guessed you’d be like this.” Grantaire mutters, burying his face into the pillows, sighing.

“Should I stop?”

“No, no, it’s just, god.” Enjolras drags the toy out a few inches and thrusts it back in. Adopting a quick and light pace, he fucks Grantaire on the dildo, and as Grantaire arches up into it, an  absolutely _filthy_ moan falling from his lips.

“It’s just?” Enjolras asks.

“Fuck you, oh my god.” Grantaire says, his voice shaky. His eyes slip closed.

“Fuck me? No,” Enjolras says, tilting the toy so that it presses firmly against Grantaire’s prostate. “I’m fucking _you_.” Grantaire moans again, his voice deep and rough. His hands twist in the sheets. Enjolras changes their position a little, laying down alongside Grantaire’s back and pressing up against his warm skin, letting Grantaire's leg rest along his own, keeping his wrist fucking the toy into Grantaire. “Does it feel good?”

“Ah, f-fuck,” Is all Grantaire can manage. For as long as he’s been going at it, he must be incredibly sensitive. He’s certainly used to the shape of the toy, Enjolras’s movements unhindered, the lube slick toy sliding in and out of Grantaire easily.

“Can you get off just like this, hm? Think you can come on the toy? You seemed halfway there already.”

“I was halfway there.” Grantaire pants. “Before I was so… _ah_ , rudely interrupted.”

“Interrupted? Don’t be a jackass.” Enjolras rolls his eyes, leaning to rest his mouth on Grantaire’s shoulder, watching down his body at where the dildo was sliding in and out of Grantaire at whatever pace Enjolras pleased. “Were you playing with yourself other than this thick toy, hm?” Grantaire manages a flustered nod. “What were you doing?”

Grantaire reaches up to grab Enjolras’s free hand, wrapped around him, and drags it across his chest. The hint is clear. Enjolras gently pinches one of Grantaire’s nipples between forefinger and thumb, rolling the little bud, and Grantaire’s abs flex as he whines helplessly.

“Fuck, Grantaire. You like that?”

“Yes, yes, yes, oh my god-”

“You can’t come until I say you can.” Enjolras says, sinking his teeth into Grantaire’s shoulder through his shirt. “You hear me?”

“Y-yes! Yes, sir.” Grantaire manages to choke out, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he can hardly think straight. Jacking off was so much better when you didn’t have to do the work.

Enjolras drags the tips of his fingers teasingly across Grantaire’s chest, pleased and turned on by the _sir_ that slipped from Grantaire’s lips. He lets his fingers trail further down, leaving electric trails in their wake, down his chest and abs until they curl loosely around Grantaire’s dripping cock. Grantaire really is making a mess, his untouched cock leaking onto his stomach and onto the sheets and over Enjolras’s knuckles. He fists Grantaire loosely.

Shaking, Grantaire huffs out a protest. “No, nn, I’ll come, d-don’t,”

“Isn’t what that you wanted? Don’t you want to come?” Enjolras asks. His voice sounds a lot steadier than he feels. “You’re so close, aren’t you.” He strokes Grantaire a little faster, uncaring for the mess.

“I am, please, _please_!”

“Mm, not yet.” Enjolras says. The control he holds over Grantaire is absolutely thrilling. Grantaire is close, he can feel it, the desperation in the brunette steadily building, but Enjolras hasn’t had all his fun yet. He matches his quick pace with the toy to the pace he’s got on Grantaire’s cock, fucking him in sync.

“Nn, oh my god, E-Enjolras-” Grantaire’s voice is breathy and colored with pleasure.  
“You like this? Both ends stimulated? You’re so fucking needy, it’s so hot, Grantaire.” Enjolras says, practically whispering into his ear.

Grantaire writhes in the sheets, rocking back onto the toy and up into Enjolras’s fist. Enjolras allows the misbehavior because if just his words were doing this, then _fuck_ , why would he make Grantaire stop?

“You like being talked to? You like me telling you how good you look?”

“Enjolras-”

“Cus you look so gorgeous like this. Never seen you like this before. You look so good fucked out on this toy.” Grantaire tightens around the toy, and Enjolras can feel it, but he keeps up the relentless pace regardless.

“Enjolras! I wanna cum, w-want to, please!”

“Not yet.” Enjolras says. “Hold on just a bit longer, baby.” Enjolras’s fingers find the switch on the toy again, flicking it up another level, and Grantaire cries out and trembles, falling to pieces in Enjolras’s arms.

Grantaire can’t even form coherent words anymore, just a litany of babbled pleas and curses. Enjolras wants to give in and let Grantaire cum but he looks so _hot_ like this, when he’s begging for more, and the rush of knowing that he did this, that _he_ brought Grantaire to this shaking sexy state, thrills him to his core.

“You want to cum?” Enjolras asks.

“Please!”

“You really wanna get off, make a mess of yourself?” Enjolras bites his lip. He doesn’t think Grantaire can hold on much longer. “You want it?”

“Yes, please, I want it, i want it!”

“Want what?”  
“I want to cum!” Grantaire cries desperately.

“Then _cum_.” As soon as Enjolras says the word, Grantaire’s body is tensing as he comes, spilling over Enjolras’s knuckles and painting his own chest in white. Enjolras works him through his orgasm, keeping his intense pace until Grantaire starts to whine in protest. Enjolras quickly shuts the toy off, gently sliding it out of Grantaire and pressing his now come covered hand to Grantaire’s similarly dirtied stomach. He lies there quietly with Grantaire as the brunette catches his breath. Noticing that Grantaire is still trembling, he quietly tugs Grantaire closer and nuzzles into his shoulder.

After a few moments, Grantaire is entirely relaxed.

“Enjolras, where the fuck were you hiding _that_.” Grantaire murmurs.

“Probably the same place you were hiding your purple dildo.” Enjolras retorts. Grantaire shifts in Enjolras’s hold, pushing Enjolras to lay on his back while Grantaire straddles his hips.

“Well, this time, _you_ can’t come, until _I_ say, got it?” Grantaire says, pressing his naked ass down against Enjolras’s untouched erection.

“Yes _sir_.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they FUCKED  
> anyway i wrote this in like four hours today i hardly even edited it hope u enjoyed


End file.
